


Purpose

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, POV Inanimate Object, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something shiny in Jack's life that is in desperate need of a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Purpose  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jack/Sam  
> 398 words  
> rating: G  
> WARNINGS:

He used to take me out sometimes. Just to stare. He'd hold me tight, eyes boring into me like they could find the answer to the universe in my curves. Occasionally he would run a finger along my side. Over and over. It was neither comforting nor irritating, mostly just pitiful. And then it was back to hiding in the dark. It was a routine I eventually got used to.

Today something is different, though. I'm moving—a lulling sensation that turns to a fluttery vibration. A feeling of anticipation hangs in the air. Something is definitely happening. I wait. It seems like forever before my box is cracked open, daylight streaming in. He pulls me out and runs a measuring eye over my surface. His eyes no longer hold that empty, painful look. They are bright and excited. His fingers, strong and firm, slide over me like he's rubbing me for good luck. Maybe he is.  
"Sam," he says. I'm in the open now, sitting on his palm with the sun glinting off my shiny exterior. A beat passes before he speaks again. "I have something to ask you."

And then I'm in motion. He holds me up and I see the most beautiful woman in the world staring back at me with a startled expression. Her hand comes up to cover her mouth. Her eyes glisten and she blinks. He watches her, gauging her reaction, but there's a pull to his lips that says he's smiling. He knows.

He doesn't actually ask the question, just holds me out until she plucks me from his hand. Her fingers are slimmer, lighter as she explores my surfaces. The touch is tentative at first but become more purposeful. Tears slide from the corners of her eyes. She slips me onto the fourth finger of her left hand. It's a perfect fit. That has to mean something, I think.

"Oh, Jack," she murmurs in response, then he pulls her close. "What took you so long?"

He makes a rumbly sound in his chest that I've never heard from him before. He's laughing. "I can't remember."  
This is my purpose, I realize. No longer will I be hidden away in a box in a dresser drawer. I'll be in the air, in the light, sitting on a pretty finger of the prettiest woman in the world. Exactly where I should be.


End file.
